Doomed to repeat history
by yougonnapayforthatmango
Summary: This sequel to 'Remembering who I was' takes place 15 years later. Nora and Patch's kids are turning into hormonal teenagers. They are learning to deal with love, personal issues, and getting into trouble, all while trying to make it home to dinner.
1. Cordelia

I woke up with a groan and turned off my phone's alarm clock. I was starting my Junior year at Coldwater High school. _Two more years and your done Cordelia. _I sat up on my bed and pulled the floral patterned comforter off my legs. My feet brushed the soft carpet that lay under them. I went into the upstairs bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I took a good look at myself in the bathroom mirror. My black hair was in waves, so that was a check off of the to-do list. I brought out my make-up bag and applied mascara to my long lashes. I was thankful that my face didn't have a breakout today. I pushed the concealer aside and pulled out eyeliner. Once I had that done, I changed into the outfit I had picked out.

I wore a white tank top that had ruffled fabric in the middle. I slipped a grey, button-up wool sweater, over my arms and left it open. I put on a maroon skirt, liking how it contrasted with the grey. I slipped on a pair of grey pumps. I was scared to be wearing this outfit to school, fearing my confidence would shatter. Last year I was the outcast at school. I wore sweats all the time and hated make-up. My hair would always be up and I didn't have any interest in making friends at school. This year was going to be different. I stepped out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen downstairs.

Mom was making pancakes and dad was sitting on a bar stool, waiting patiently for food. I was going to sit next to dad but my sister Faida intervened an took my spot. She was _such _a daddy's girl. She was the spoiled one in this family. She could have anyone she wanted wrapped around her manicured finger. With extremely curly strawberry blonde hair and warm sea foam blue eyes, she was hard to resist. She had on a light pink dress to give off a look of innocence, but I knew that she would wear lace underwear and a matching push up bra underneath it.

Mom and dad turned their attention to me, blinking twice to make sure I was their hermit daughter.

"You look cute honey!" my mom commented.

"_Too cute_." My father said, squinting his eyes at me. Sometimes he looked just like my brother Adam. He didn't even look a day older than us! Our family lookes like a bunch of teenagers with children living together! We had a _very _large family. First there was the quads, I being the only girl; the other three boys were Adam, Caleb and Gideon. After us came Faida. When she was about a year old my mother found out she was pregnant again and gave birth to the twins; Ariel and Lana. At first I thought Ariel was given that name because of her dark red hair, but dad said it was the name of an Angel he knew. After them, came Stephen. After Stephen, mom decided to go on birth control, but when your husband is a fallen angel, anything is possible, and that's how Michael and Angela were brought into this world two years ago. Their newest baby is Micah, because she's only a month old.

"_Patch._" my mother warned. I didn't really get why she called him that instead of his real name. Apparently people called him Patch because of all the fights he would get and have to get patched up after them, but that was before he met my mother. I am grateful that she gave me her long legs instead of her wild hair reddish-brown hair.

"What you making mom?" a voice behind me said. I turned around to see Gideon. In a certain light, he looked like a red head, but it was more of a mix between dark brown a red. He had my father's stare and my mothers kindness. He had moms nose, and mixed with dad's jaw, he looked stunning. He wore a red button-up plaid shirt that he wore on top of his plain white one. He had regular jeans on and black sneakers. He reminded me of a lumberjack. Me and him have been close ever since we were in the womb. He was one of my best friends.

"Pancakes!" Mom mom chimed in response. Gideon took one look at me and raised a brow.

_What's the occasion sis? Someone you want to impress? _He teased in my head. I ignored him; walking through the arch at the side of the kitchen,into the dining room, and sat down at the table, with him joining me in the seat next to mine. I looked at the ten empty seats on our long table, wondering where the rest of her siblings were.

_Do we still have orange juice? _She asked Gideon. Since she shared the house with nine other siblings, they were always making runs to the store. Her brother shrugged at her, leaving her to get up and check. I opened the fridge and scanned it, no OJ for me today. Just as I close the door, Ariel walks into the kitchen. She dresses like someone who just discovered forever twenty one. She is sporting tight red skinny jeans and a loose black shirt tucked in, with matching black flats on her feet. Her hair is done up in a high ponytail; her red curls spinning downward. The Her red hair contrast her light grey eyes and cream colored skin. I can see why dad spends so much time waving boys away from her. Her attitude is as cold as her eyes, and that's what pulls people in.

Following her into the kitchen is Lana. She resembles me in many ways. She has black hair, although hers is very curly like moms, long legs and an independent personality. She is always sporting a graphic tee with a bands logo on it with a wild skirt and boots, like she is now. I have to give her credit for letting her hair roam wild; even mom tries to flatten it some how. She pulls Ariel into the dining room and from what I can hear, their talking about starting her freshman year of high school; but hating the fact that Stephen is joining him. If Stephen was born full term, he'd be starting the eighth grade today. Both him Land and Ariel were born at six months, but with the added angel blood from mom and dad, they looked full term.

Stephen sprints to the kitchen when he smells pancakes. His wavy brown hair and black eyes, mixed with his strong jaw are what makes him a heart breaker. His blue Hollster shirt clings tight to his muscles. I can't believe he is going to his first day of high school wearing brown cargo shorts. He looks like he is ready to go to the beach! Once he sees Ariel and Lana, a mischievous grin appears on his face. He walks over to them and scoots Lana off her chair so he can sit between the two.

"Mommy?" I hear a high pitched voice ask. I have to look down to see that it's Angela. Her chubby face is red and she has hot tears going down her face. My dad runs over to her in a panic and assesses her. He sees that she has scrapped her knee. It looks like a carpet burn.

"Are you okay sweety?" My dad asks her. He wipes away her tears and tosses her into the air, making her dark brown hair shoot up and causing a laugh to escape her lips. She nods her head at him, the tears no longer present in her dark grey eyes, and he sets her down. She leaves the kitchen and returns with Michael. He chases after her, and they are running wild in a game of tag. He looks exactly like Angela.

I hear a cry come from the baby monitor that mom has.

"Patch can you go get her?" She asks. He runs past me in the kitchen and returns with Micah in his arms as he feeds her from a bottle. He strokes her red hair trying to calm her, and her black eyes shut completely.

"Mom, where are Adam and Caleb?" I ask. As if on cue, they both walk in.

_You rang? _Caleb thinks towards me.

_Shut up! _I spit back. He reminds me of those classic jerks in high school portrayed in movies. His wavy hair reaches his ears and he has to push it out of his eyes every now and then. He has a light blue button up shirt with short sleeves. His light gray pants match his eyes. He wears a pair of athletic shoes with his outfit. Adam is dressed in a sort of sharp suited way. He has a red dress shirt on and black pats and shoes. He looks so much like our father that its hard to tell them apart in dark lighting.

"Pancakes are ready!" Mom shouts over the voices.

We are all eating at the table, with the exception of Michael, Angela and Micah. Dad is hold Micah with one arm as he eats. Micheal and Angela are eating in their high chairs.

"Daddy, can I get a new car for my sixteenth birthday?" Faida asks. I roll my eyes as I hear a discussion carry on between the two and an eventual yes from dad. Although we have a large sum of money in the bank account, I don't think it's right to give your child a car when they do nothing to deserve it.

"Cordelia, when is Alaric picking you up?"mom asked. I have know Alaric since I was two, and since then we have been best friends.

"Around seven forty." I mumble as I swallow my pancakes.

"Has he tried to hit on you yet?" Caleb teases. I hear dad spit out his tea.

"_What?" _He says at me.

"Why would you say that Caleb!?" I shout across the table. I can feel my face flush as all eyes are on me. Even Micah is staring at me with interest.

"Well it _is _true. When he sees you dressed up today it's going to be pretty obvious he wants to get in your p-"

"Enough Caleb!" Mom shouts. Caleb smirks at me and returns to his breakfast.

**_It is true Cordelia._**I hear my siblings thoughts all at once. My phone buzzes. Alaric texting me he's here.

"And Prince Charming comes to the rescue!" Faida chimes. I hit her head making my way out of the dining room. Since I already put my supplies in my locker, I am ready to go. I see the familiar 2012 Subaru Impreza parked on the side of the street. I wave to Alaric and notice his eyes widening. Did I look bad? I decided to read his thought and find out.

_Wow I've never seen her show skin like that. Her hair is amazing. God her long legs are like a flashing sign. Shit, think something else! Kittens, old people, morning breath, public bathrooms! Phew, it's down. Today's the day Alaric, today's the day you ask out Cordelia..._

What! Caleb was _right_ oh god this is so weird. It's not that Alaric's unattractive, far from it actually; with his soft green eyes and light brown hair, fitted with his muscular body...

She got in the car, staring at Alaric, he eyed her legs for a second and then started the car. This is going to be a long drive...

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you guys like the first chapter? I know most of it was describing the kids...<strong>


	2. Guardian Angel

"So no sweats today?" Alaric asked with a crooked grin.

"I guess I got tired of feeling like I was walking around in pajamas." I responded.

"I like this new you. It's bold, cute...and _sexy_." He said. Although his voice was steady and charming, it could see the flush of crimson in his cheeks.

"Sexy huh?" I asked him, testing my limits.

"Definitely." He said, his eyes shifting from me to my legs. I could see the muscles in his arms pop out as he held on to the steering wheel. I stared at the way sunlight glistened in his hair. The perfect angles of his face. The muscle that wrapped around his body. His gaze steady on the road. Maybe him liking me wasn't that bad. We both grew up together. I didn't really blend in well with girls, so he was all I had. Whenever someone would pick on me, he was always right by my side to defend me. Too many times have I been asked if we were a couple. I secretly loved the idea of a hidden relationship. Sneaking out at night, passionate make-out sessions...

"You know if you want me all you have to do is ask Cordelia." He said.

"I'm not talking am I?" I teased at him. His brows furrowed and I loved the idea of making his mood shift so easily. An awkward silence sunk in the small car and I turned my head to the window, looking out at the buildings we passed.

"So," he started, I could see him swallow and catch his breath before he continued,"Are you doing anything after school today, because it just so happens that my parents are out of town..."

"Are you _flirting _with me?" I bravely asked. His skin flushed red and he pulled into a store parking lot. "What are y-" I was cut short off by Alaric pulling off his seat belt and pulling my face to his. He pressed his soft lips to my face and I froze. He kissed me harder, willing a response from me. I was scared, this was my first kiss. All these feelings were knew to me. I had never felt such desire rush through me. I pulled back in shock. Alaric wore a hurt expression. He turned his body around and started the car. We never spoke of it the rest of the way to school.

As I walked into the large building, I heard a whistle behind me. I turned around to see the school jackasses. They mainly consisted of guys who made the fall sports; the boost of confidence turning them in to jerks. When I looked back at Alaric, his fists were clenched and a scowl turned his handsome face into a compressed mask. I grabbed his shoulder, trying to tell him that it wasn't worth it, and he flinched under my touch. My eyes started to burn. I didn't want to lose him! He was like a brother to me! In some ways he was like Gideon, always protecting me and never letting guys come near me, but Gideon was my brother, Alaric was just my best friend with no blood relation to me. I walked away from him, giving him the space he oh so desired. To be honest, it pissed me off that he was mad that I didn't kiss him back. You don't just kiss your best friend!

I approached my locker and looked back, trying to remember the combination. I started to spin the dial and thank the angels above that it opened. I pulled out my phone and decided to call my dad so he could give me a ride after school, I wasn't in the mood for another awkward ride with Alaric. I listened to the phone, waiting for my dad to pick up.

"Hello?" Dad said.

"Hey Dad, I just wanted to call and ask if I could get a ride from you..."

"Can't Alaric give you a ride sweetheart?" he asked. I _really _didn't want to tell my father about what happened. If I told him, I knew he would go after him and probably hurt him.

"Ummm..."

"Is everything okay Cordelia?" He asked. I could hear concern growing in his voice, along with anger.

"It's nothing Dad. I just thought it was starting to get a little weird you know? Being around the same boy all the time." I lied.

"Okay, I'll pick you up after school." He hung up. _Love you too Dad. _As I walked down the halls, I could feel the hungry gazes of teenage boys, and the jealous stairs of girls. I felt someone at my side and my eyes met with Gideon's.

"I think you should wear a blanket on Monday sis, I don't like all these guys looking at you."

"Just ignore them Gideon, there just boys."

"And those boys will turn into just perverts as soon as you get in their grasps." He sneered at me.

"I guess you'll have to just walk with me all day then Gideon, because I'm not changing." I declared. I saw frustration shine in Gideon's eyes.

"Fine, I have all my classes with you anyway, courtesy of being the hybrid child of a nephilim and fallen angel. All I had to do was tell them to switch my schedule!" He said. It surprised me that Gideon used his gifts. He always resented them, seeing them as cheating. I knew only he would break his morals for me.

"I'm guessing you sit by me too?" I asked. He flashed me a devious grin. _Dammit. _

They school day was agonizingly slow, as I had to keep confirming that I was in fact Cordelia Cipriano, and not her hot twin. I saw Alaric at lunch, but Gideon intervened and shielded me from his presence. No matter how much he saw Alaric as another brother, he would not ignore the fact that he was a teenage boy with urges, and Alaric was no exception to his stereotype. When the final bell rang, Gideon grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out to the front of the school, making sure that every boy saw that I was with him. Gideon was known for being so protective of his sisters by almost everyone in school. With inhuman strength, he won every fight that he was in, and would compel the principle into setting him free.

I saw my brother Adam with girls crowding around him as he gave great detail about what he did this summer.

_Skank _I thought at him. He whipped his head around and saw me, he rolled his eyes and got back to his adoring crowd of girls. Knowing Caleb, he was probably in some closet with a girl screwing whatever brains she had left right out of her. Same goes to Faida with boys, I can't believe she ever became a cheerleader. I thought they were supposed to represent school spirit, not so you could show off your body to the entire school! I saw Stephen walking out of the building to Gideon's car, and attracting the stares of both genders. Although his muscles weren't as big as his older brothers, he was well on his way to being there.

_Don't you have practice today? Along with the rest of our brothers? _I asked Gideon.

_We are the best players on the team, I think it's safe to say that we don't have to worry about coach kicking us off the team._

I saw Dad's car parked outside, waiting for me. To the other student's he looked the same age as me, and since I resembled him, they figured he was my older brother.

The drive home was very uneventful. Dad kept trying to make me talk about the whole Alaric situation, but I didn't budge. We took the freeway to avoid traffic, which was a mistake. While we were driving, I felt the force of a train hit the car and send it rolling across the road.

_Cordelia! _My Dad shouted. My head hurt, but I was okay. I just had to wait for the healing to kick in. As we lay there in the wrecked vehicle, I saw it. It looked like a person who had been burned beyond recognition. I wondered if what I saw was just because of a head injury. The creature walked over to the car and dragged me out. I heard Dad ripping the door off the car as he tried to escape and chase after me. I clawed at the monster, but every time I did, It burned me wherever I touched it. The monster was fast, and before I knew it, we were in a wooded area. I couldn't even hear the sound of cars on the freeway. Where I had been burned, I noticed they wounds weren't healing. _Shit_. I was in for it. When I was dropped from the creatures grip, I ran for it. It appeared in front of me and slapped me across the face with a sizzle as it burned my skin. I looked up at it with fear. Fear that immortality wouldn't save me this time. I crawled back words, away from the monster; it lunged at me. I screamed out in absolute terror, fearing my own demise.

And then it vanished. In it's place stood a man who's beauty words could not describe. His wavy gold colored hair, mixed with his platinum rimmed eyes made him hard to turn away from. Muscles coiled around his bone and made him look like a contestant for Mr. Universe. He wore a _tuxedo? _I stared at him in shock. If he could kill _that, _what would he do to me!

_You know it's not everyday that your Guardian Angel swoops in and saves you. _He spoke in a smart ass tone. He rolled his eyes at me and extended his arm.

"Hi, I'm Jehoel, your guardian angel."


	3. Comfort in the arms of a friend

I stood there, frozen.

"Guardian Angel?" I asked Jehoel. "I'm immortal, why do I need protecting?"

"Ever heard of a thank you? You know, the thing you say to someone when they do something for you, like save your life?" he teased. Seeing as he wasn't go to get the thank you he desired he let out a sigh and continued. "Well, where do I begin? I guess let's start with your parents. When a mommy nephilim and a daddy fallen angel _truly _love each other.."He says in a voice as if he was the parent and I was the child. He sees the scowl on my face and his expression turned serious. "When an angel is cast away from Heaven, they don't really lose what makes them an angel, the only change is the loss of wings and status. Like if a human was sent to jail. When a nephilim is created, they have half of that angel blood when they are conceived. The two species have never been together like your parents have, their hatred for the other driving out any desire they could possibly feel. The fact is, you should have never been born, you or any of your siblings. Us angels tried to make it impossible for such a thing to happen, fearing the outcome. Since your mother wasn't a born nephilim, it made it possible for your father and her to conceive children, and the possibility for multiple babies at a time increased drastically; one of our reasons for not wanting the species to mix. When you were conceived, you received more of your mothers angel DNA that you should have. Given that you already received the initial fifty percent from your father, you and you siblings were basically born angels. Without the wings of course; but still an angel. That's never happened before. We were all created, never born. This is why you need protection, there are things out there, things you won't know how to protect yourself from; plus, you have some extraordinary gifts that we should look into. At first I was mad that I was on brat duty instead of my higher status, but I guess they needed a high ranking angel to protect you."

"Why not my brothers? If they share my DNA, aren't they just like me?" I asked.

"Yes the do share your DNA, but they are not women. There is this new disease, spread by demons, like you just saw, it turns people into beasts. It makes them feast upon humans or turn them into wild animals that have no control over the havoc they create. It's spreading fast, and not everybody who is turned into- well we like to call them the cursed ones- a monster is willing to control the urges to harm others, and they give in. There are creatures out there Cordelia, creatures that would love to mix species with an angel, that would be more dangerous with the added physical and mental abilities. People want to harm you, but not in they way you think." He whispered the last part. I stood there, looking down at my feet when I heard a rustling come from the trees. Jehoel seemed to glow as he tensed, waiting to attack what was out there. I was surprised when my dad came running through the trees and came to a stop when he saw Jehoel.

"Jev?" the angel spoke.

"Back away from my daughter Hot stuff." He growled at Jehoel.

"Hot stuff?" I asked.

"Well Jehoel here is the angel of fire." I could see Jehoel glare at my dad and his fists clenched.

"_This _is your father? Of course it is, who else would it be!" He scoffed. "You had _one _job Jev, one job when we took you back! All you had to do was protect the girl and instead you get her _pregnant_! Looks like I'm going to be watching the brat for a little while!" Jehoel looked in disbelief.

"Do you actually think I would listen? Is this why the archangels didn't want me with her? They were scared that this would happen?" My father asked.

"In a way, yes. The other angels didn't care if you slept with her, angels can't procreate, so there was no worry; but I wanted to see you _suffer._ I knew just how badly you wanted that girl, it was sure fun to see you in so much pain Jev." Jehoel sneered. My father looked over at me and saw the burns that littered across my skin.

"You did a shitty job at protecting my daughter Hot stuff." My father growled. Jehoel looked back at me, snapped his fingers, and I could feel the pain of my burns leave me.

"Satisfied?" Jehoel asked.

"Go back to heaven Jehoel, before I rip your wings off." Dad threatened.

"Can't. It is my duty to protect her now, see it as punishment for your mistakes." Jehoel replied.

"If you lay _one _hand on her, I'll personally chain you in hell." Dad sneered.

"Look, I know it's tempting to go around sleeping with humans, I mean the angels never took away my feelings; so it would be _much_ more satisfying to ravish your daughter, but I'm not you Jev. I'm not going to be kicked out of heaven for a _girl_." Jehoel teased. I could see rage in my Dad's eyes as Jehoel talked about seducing me. Jehoel grabbed my hand and then quickly grabbed my fathers, even though he did put up a fight. Within the second he had my hand, I was back inside my house.

Jehoel turned to me after my father went searching for my mother. "I'll see you around cutey." He said with a devilish grin, and then he was gone. The nickname he gave me made my cheeks turn bright crimson. What did he mean by 'special' gifts? As far as I know, I have the same ability's as my mom.I felt scared that there were monsters after me. I wanted to feel safe, wrapped in Alaric's warm embrace. I pulled out my phone and decided to give him a call.

"Hey." He whispered on the phone.

"You know you did say you were free today..." I lead on.

"Wait, are you serious! Come right over! I'm so bored here! I'll pick you up in five?" He asked. I could hear a tone of joy as he talked.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." I said. Shit, that sounded seductive. I hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom. I looked fine, except for my torn clothes and hair, but my skin was unmarked. I brushed my hair out and used some moose to bring the curls back out. I went to my bedroom and skimmed through my wardrobe, settling on a pink button up shirt. I didn't really like how the sleeves were cut off, but it was hot outside, and I had to get used to not wearing a hoodie all the time. I slipped on some jean shorts and settled for a pair of brown boots that ended halfway up my knee. I applied some more mascara and decided my full pink lips didn't need moisturizing. I heard Alaric honk outside and I grabbed my overnight bag. Me and him had spent many nights sleeping over at each others house, with my parents consent of course. I kissed my parents and little siblings goodbye and headed out. I felt a little nervous as I walked out because my shorts showed off way more skin than the skirt. Alaric warmly greeted me when I got in the car, forgetting the fact that he had kissed me earlier that day.

"So I was just watching some old movies my parents had. They have this movie insidious and I know you love horror movies so want to watch it with me?" Alaric asked.

"You know it!" I cheered.

* * *

><p>When we reached his house, I started to skim through some of his movies while he put in the other one he had told me about. I saw one in particular that grabbed my attention. I would ask about it after we finished the movie.<p>

The he put on wasn't particularly scary, but the jump scares had an effect on me. I watched the screen intently, knowing something was going to pop out, but wanting to see what had made the baby cry. Suddenly a person jumps out and I leaped into Alaric's arms, burying my face into his chest. He paused the movie and rubbed my back, whispering soothing words into my ear. I looked up into his concerned eyes. I moved to where I was sitting on his lap facing him, my legs straddling him. I pressed my forehead to his, relishing the sparks it gave me. I moved my face back so I could look at him. My control snapped at his beautiful face. Desire coursed through my veins as I crushed his lips with mine. He moaned into my mouth and his hands ran up my back, pulling up my shirt with him. I didn't care. I was gasping at his touch. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I did the same to his. I pulled back, gasping for air. He looked at me in shock and amazement.

"Wow." He spoke. I blushed profusely at his words. "I would watch a hundred scary movies if it meant I could do that with you." Alaric whispered.

"Actually I had a movie in mind that I wanted to ask you about." I spoke quietly.

"What is it?"

"Fifty Shades of Grey?" I asked. He swallowed at my words and took a deep breath. He ran to grab the movie and it started playing. It was not at all what I expected it to be. There were nudity scenes and I cringed at all of them. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alaric staring at me. He paused the movie in the middle of an explicit scene, and pulled me into his arms; and we began where the movie left off.


	4. Hot and Bothered

When I woke up, I was in Alaric's bed. A warm ray of sunshine was cast on me, and it warmed by body. I could see our clothes cast across his floor. I shivered at the pleasant memory. Alaric pulled me closer in his embrace, think that I was cold. His face was nuzzled into the curve of my shoulder, his light brown hair licking at my neck. I turned around and was met by his soft green eyes.

"Hey." I whispered. He smiled at me.

"Hey there." He softly spoke. He stroked my jaw with his soft hands. I sat up on the bed, noticing him eyeing my exposed body. He gently grabbed my hand and planted a kiss on it.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said.

"Can I join you?" He asked with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled him up with me.

* * *

><p>"So is this a one time thing for you?" Alaric asked me as we sat down at his table eating breakfast.<p>

"Was it for you?" I asked warily.

"No. I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up with you the next day. I want to hold your hand as we walk into school together. I want to defend you when boys cat call at you. I want to be there for you whenever your sad or lonely. I want to be the one who makes you blush and be the one who makes you moan. I want to be _yours_." He spoke confidently. I stretched my hand across the table and held his hand. He stood up and picked me up out of my chair and spun me around. "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend Cordelia Cipriano?" He asked.

"Yes!" I squealed. He kissed me softly and held me tight.

"I have to go home soon or else my Dad will be on your front porch within the hour." I laughed.

"Okay. You should probably check your clothes for any... stains." He said while blushing. I laughed and kissed his cheek, giving me a once over and then I passed him his keys.

"Aren't you going to grab you over night bag?" He asked.

"Why? This isn't going to be the last time I spend the night here?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and led me to the car, opening my door for me. Once he got in on his side, he leaned across the seat and quickly kissed me, then started the car.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the house, I was met by Gideon.<p>

"Where have you been?!" He screamed. He was glaring at me with suspicion.

"At Alaric's, why?" I asked. Gideon's glare intensified when I told him this.

"I don't think you should do that." He softly said.

"And why is that _brother of mine_?" I sneered.

"BECAUSE HE'LL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU!" He yelled at me. His face reddened and he hid his face in his hand. "I'm sorry." He said. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." Gideon whispered.

"I'll be okay Gideon, I can trust him." I said while patting his back.

* * *

><p>I walked up to my room and suddenly I felt something shift in the atmosphere. I turned to open my door, and a hand came slamming it shut. I closed my eyes and felt hands pressed on either side of me. It had to be one of those monsters that Jehoel was talking about! My heart was beating against my chest, ready to explode. I could feel his warm breath on me. My mind thought of all the horrible things he could do to me, and I was all alone in my room! No one to save me!<p>

"Hey Cutey." The monster spoke. I opened my eyes to see Jehoel pressed up against me with a crooked smile. I slapped him. He held his face in shock after stepping back. I could see a clearly defined red hand print on his cheek. I was so enraged at how he thought he could mess with me like that. "You know I thought I'd be protecting you, not protecting me _from _you." He said while clutching his face.

"Why did you scare me like that!" I screamed at him. I bowed his head down and looked ashamed of himself. He regained his composure and looked like his typical jackass self.

"I just thought that you were letting everyone get in your pants like you did that boy, am I wrong?" He teased. My face flushed red and if looks could kill, he'd probably still be alive but you get my point.

"You saw me with him!?" I gasped in embarrassment. His crooked smile had returned back to his face.

"Well I am _your _guardian angel Cutey, I see _everything _you do, and might I say that boy is really lucky. I'm a little hurt though I thought we had something!" He said with fake pain. He clutched his chest, and wiped a fake tear away, as if to mimic a broken heart.

"That was my boyfriend! And since when did you and I have '_anything'" _I said with quotes.

"You know I was kidding about knowing you were with that boy? Us angels just know virgins when we see them, but my little virgin detector didn't go off around you today." He said. I was mortified, I wanted to crawl under my bed and stay there; so I did.

"I know your embarrassed, but if I tell you something, will you come out?" He propositioned. I peaked my head out of the covers, as if to say 'go on.'

"Okay, here it goes...I'm a virgin." He said. I saw his cheeks turn bright red, blending in the red hand print.

"Really?" I mumbled from under the covers.

"Yeah, angels aren't supposed to have sex, I guess it keeps them pure and all..." He said softly. I could hear laughing from below us, it sounded like my Dad. Just as I expected, he came into the room, laughing his ass off. I guess he had just walked into the house, because I could have sworn I heard a door open a minute ago.

"So Hot stuff isn't so hot after all?" Dad mocked.

"Shut up! At least I didn't give it up to a _human_." He sneered.

"At least I've experienced an orgasm before!" Dad laughed. "Do you even _know _what a woman looks like naked?" He teased.

"I wouldn't tease the man who is guarding your daughter." Jehoel threatened.

"I'm just glad that I won't have to worry about you making a move on her!" Dad said with a smile and left. Jehoel looked at me with his glowing eyes and then did something I would have never thought he would do.

He kissed me.


	5. Late

I feel him groan against me as the kiss deepens. Every part of my body is alive and electrified by his mouth on mine. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I gasp in the moment. His hands run on the exposed skin that is below my shirt. I shudder as my body is trying to cope with all the emotions I am feeling right now. I can feel something press between us and there is one thing that erases all the pleasure from this moment. Guilt flashes through my mind when I think of Alaric and I violently push him back. He is dazed by the kiss and he has to blink a couple times to regain his normal composure.

"W-wha-why did you kiss me!" I yell. He looks a little hurt now.

"I wanted to know what all the hype was about.." He says guiltily.

"Wait, was I your first kiss?" I ask in embarrassment.

"Yeah." He mutters in shame.

"...I can't- I have a boyfriend who I _really _like. I can't do this with you!" I exclaim.

"You do know I can hear your thoughts right? I could hear them loud and clear when I kissed you! I know you want me just as bad as I want you!"

"Don't do this, you'll get your wings ripped off; _remember?_" I say, trying to put some sense into him.

"I don't care! I'm tired of always listening to someone telling me what to do!" Jehoel yells at me. I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Then do it with someone else, because I'm not going to be the reason you fell from Heaven." I state. He moves closer to me. I can feel the heat radiating from his heavenly body. He leans his forehead against mine.

"If you do this with me, I'll compel you to forget, so you won't remember. I can be your little experiment with something new. Are you gonna make me beg-" I grabbed him and pushed him against me with so much force that I moaned out of pain and excitement at the same time. He threw me on my bed and I couldn't help but undress before he did. He was so new at all of this, it almost made me laugh at certain times. He was shaking when I straddled him, trying to salvage whatever confidence he had left. When I looked into his eyes, I could see a scared little boy in them. He was so nervous revealing himself to me. It was sort of cute; but I had waited long enough, so I took control.

* * *

><p>"That. Was. <em>Amazing!" <em>He said like a child who had gotten on their first roller coaster. He had a shaky laugh when he said it. I had to admit he wasn't _too _bad. Sure he was taking his time and sure he asked me if everything he was doing was okay. He sure lived up to his nickname.

"Glad you thought so, so can we get with the 'compel me to forget' part?" I said in annoyance. He got off the bed and quickly dressed himself.

"I don't know, what if I want to do this again cutey?" He said.

"Do that I'll rip your wings off before the archangels can." I said coldly. He chuckled and then his face was serious.

"Fine, have it your way." He said, and then snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p>"Why are you in my room?" I asked Jehoel, who stood in my room with a smirk.<p>

"Oh no reason, just checking up on you Cutey." he said sweetly.

"You know saying _Cutey _isn't going to let you get in my paints." I said coldly. His smile widened and he held in a laugh.

"Okay then, I'll be on my way."

"Hey!, why did you mess up my bed!?" I asked.

"I think you had some part in it, if I may be honest." He said, and then he was gone. I was so confused. Some part in it? What?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>One month Later<strong>_

"Ugh I feel sick, do you have any tea or whatever?" I asked Alaric.

"You okay? You've been sick for a couple of weeks already. Should I be worried?" He asked.

"I'm fine, probably the stomach flu or something." I responded.

"Do you want me to make all better?" He asked in a tone that suggested he had something else on his mind.

"Depends, am I going to end up spread eagle on your bed sheets?"

"Or in crawl position, whatever makes you feel better."

"I think I'll pass thanks." I said with a smirk. I heard him groan and decide to just cuddle me on the bed. We laid like that, just talking and the occasional kiss, but it never led to anything. I got up and went to use the bathroom, hoping for a surprise he didn't know about. I looked back on the toilet, and nothing. I felt sick again, but I had a feeling it wasn't an illness this time. Alaric could see the look of confusion in my eyes.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"Nothing. I'm just a little late" I quietly spoke.

"_How _late?"

"...Two weeks." I mumbled.

"I think you should take a test." He said.


	6. Love will drive us apart

"Please be negative! I'll never have sex again! I won't even kiss a man again if it means not getting pregnant in high school!" I pleaded to the pregnancy test.

"Hey!" Alaric yelled from behind me.

"Sorry Alaric but if it means not getting pregnant.." I said.

"It's been five minutes, you can check it now." He said quietly. I removed the pregnancy test from under the paper I had put over it. My hands were trembling. I can't be pregnant! I'm to young! My parents are going to kill me if I am! I glanced at the pregnancy test and started to cry. I fell into Alaric's arms and he rubbed my back as I sobbed loudly. What am I going to do? I could get an abortion, but that cost money! I sure as hell can't keep it! I still have my whole life ahead of me!

"What did it say?" Alaric whispered.

"That I'm royally fucked! I don't know how this could happen! We used protection!" I sobbed loudly. He just let me cry into his arms. He wasn't saying anything for a long time.

"I love you." He said out loud.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. _Now he tells me that he loves me!? After we just found out I'm pregnant!?_

"I said I love you."

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked.

"Because I don't want this, our baby, to change us." _Baby?_

"So your not mad?"

"Scared, yes. Mad, no. Sure I planned on having kids with you someday, but I guess that's going to come a lot sooner than expected." He joked lightly.

"Wait, you wanted to have kids with me? We've only been dating for a month?"

"It is true that we've only been dating for a month; but I have loved you for much _much _longer than that Cordelia Cipriano. And now we get to bring life into this world. What could I possibly be mad about?" He said proudly.

"So we're really doing this?" I asked fearfully.

"I'm in if your in."

"Then runaway with me. Let's go somewhere where my parents won't find me! I know they'll make me leave you if I keep this baby! I can't live without you Alaric! We need you!" I cried.

"I'll do it. I don't care if I have to work all day, if it means I get to both of you every night. I'll run away with you." He spoke.

"Take me home so I can get my stuff packed and then we'll leave." I planned

* * *

><p>I pulled out my suitcase from my closet and rapidly began to throw clothes in. I was to focused on packing that I didn't see Jehoel standing right in front of me. My gaze traveled up to see him and all his glory. I had to admit that I felt something between us, but it was complicated. Even if he did reciprocate the feelings, he wouldn't be allowed to love me to the full extent. He wouldn't be able to touch me, even though he could feel every time he accidentally brushed up against me, <em>that <em>was the one thing he wouldn't be able to feel without being thrown out of heaven. I would miss him when I left.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here! My parents will kill me when they find out!" I sobbed.

"Find out what?" He asked.

"I don't know how it happened! I used protection every time!" I spoke. Jehoel walked up to me and held on to my shoulder, looking me in the eye.

"Slow down, it's going to be okay. Now, tell me what's wrong?" He spoke softly. A tear dropped from my eye and landed on my cheek.

"...I'm pregnant." I whispered. His eyes grew wide and his muscles tensed. He closed his eyes and gently rested his hand on my slightly swollen stomach. For a second, his face was tense in focus; then he smiled a little. "What?" I asked.

"I can feel her heartbeat. _Their _heartbeat." _Their? Her?_

"So multiple babies? I thought that only happened when two supernatural beings conceive?" I asked.

"Or you could just be lucky?"

"Why are you so excited?" I asked suspiciously.

I've never seen a pregnant women before. Since we're not supposed to have sex, it seems like a miracle to me..." He whispered. I zipped up my suitcase and was almost grasping the door knob when I felt him grab my arm.

_Don't go,_ His thoughts whispered.

_I'm sorry._ My thoughts croaked.

* * *

><p>"Where are we heading?" I asked Alaric. We hadn't really thought this through, but both of us had enough money to run away, so we did.<p>

"Wherever you want." He spoke with a smile.

"How about... New your!?" I cheered.

"Then that's where our house is Cordelia. We will raise our family in New York." He said with a promise. Some part of me thought I was making a mistake, but when I started to think about the pregnancy, I instantly felt love for these babies. I wouldn't let anything happen to them. I was going to raise them right. I was going to teach them right from wrong. I would show them love and affection for eternity. I remember when I asked my mom about my children being mortal, but she said that angel blood was dominant. That there would be an absolute chance that any children that my siblings had would be immortal, and their children to and so on. It scared me to think that one day Alaric wouldn't be at my side. That I would wake up without him next to me; but I knew that as long as he lived, he promised to never hurt me and to show me he loved me.

I knew Alaric would keep that promise.


	7. Without you

**Gideon**

Gideon could feel his pace quickening as he saw her. She smiled at him as he held her hand in his. Her cold hands and his warm ones mixed together. Her skin was flawless. Her hazel eyes had a mystical charm to them. Her caramel skin looked radiant against his. Although she looked soft and vulnerable, her skin was as solid as a rock. She was quick on her feet, never tripping. Her movements were graceful and liquidized. Her voice was similar to a birds song; it was high pitched and melodic. When she looked at him, he could see the craving in her eyes. It was more like a hunger. A hunger fit for something that was immortal. Gideon however didn't need to feast on the living to retain his immortality, and a part of him hated to see her struggle everyday with the hunger. There was also another part of him that was glad that she could live for ever, and that this was only a small price to pay for eternal love.

She was cursed, but to him; she was a blessing. She held his hand when his sister went missing. He cried into her cold arms when months had passed since he last saw Cordelia. He _knew _that Alaric had something to do with this. Cordelia would never leave him unless something, or _someone _made her. He had just gotten her back too. Their grandmother Blythe had almost three years ago. Cordelia was really close to her, and when she died, she stopped caring for herself. She let herself waste away; never eating, talking, bathing, even little things like change clothes seemed impossible for her to do. She wore sweats and never cared to dress differently. He had seen the blood stained sleeves on her old shirts. There were never any marks on her because of how fast she healed, but that didn't dull any pain. He would go to sleep countless night listening to her sniffles. When he tried to help, she would yell at him, telling him how useless and clingy he was. The only person she let in was Alaric. He was her rock. She was his anchor; but Gideon knew things about Alaric that he didn't want to admit.

One day Alaric had gotten a temper and Gideon saw him repeatedly punching a tree; blood pouring out of his fist. He saw how he would treat women like garbage. He would date one girl, and then dump her in a horrible way; saying that she was too big of a whore for him. Gideon also saw the bruises. Several times he would see areas of purple blossoming on their faces. He could see bruises that looked like someone had held their arm and squeezed tight. He would compel them to leave and get help, because he feared for their safety. It all started out the same for the girls that date Alaric; he would be kind and generous with them, watching home movies and he would cook them dinner. That was the best it ever got. After a couple of months is when his true colors showed. He would start getting jealous at every man who looked at his girlfriend. He would accuse the poor girls of cheating on him. Then he started the verbal abuse. He would call them trash; saying that he was the only one that loved them. That no one could want to be with such an ugly girl, but only he could see their real beauty. When they were weakened from the verbal abuse, on came the physical abuse. Alaric knew they wouldn't leave him; he had damaged their self esteem, making them feel like his 'love' was the only one they would ever receive. He could beat them until their blood coated his knuckles. He would beat them to where they would pass out. Alaric's ex-girlfriend Nicole was once in the hospital from _falling down the stairs_. If the knuckle marks on her face didn't show it, that excuse sure said _help me! I can't tell on him or I won't survive the next one! _

Gideon and his brothers had broken down his door once to see a poor girl sprawled on the floor. Her jaw was kissed by bruises, her neck was tainted red. Her nose was spilling blood like a hose onto the carpet. Caleb had healed the girl, one of his special gifts, and compelled her to forget about Alaric, that she had always hated him. Then Gideon and his brothers beat the shit out of him, like he did to all his girlfriends. He wanted him to know how it felt to be scared, wondering when the punches would end. When the pain would start to numb them into unconsciousness. He compelled Alaric to feel each one of the hits he gave his girlfriends on himself. Although this was all in his head, the pain was real. Gideon knew that if he told Cordelia, it would push her further into his arms; but look where she was now. She was missing; maybe even dead.

Gideon could feel a cold hand shaking his shoulder. He looked down to see her; he must have forgotten he was with her.

"Sorry Adalia." Gideon apologized with his head bowing. She looked at him with eyes filled with love and concern.

"It's okay Gideon, I was just a little worried because you weren't responding to me." She chimed. He didn't deserve this; her. She could do _a lot _better than Gideon. Gideon was a nervous wreck after his sister's disappearance; but Adalia was patient. At times Gideon would ask her why does she stay with a broken man. A man who could't be there for her mentally. She responded with _even If I dated the most mentally sane person on Earth, it wouldn't be you; and then I'd go insane; _and that's when Gideon knew that he loved her. He loved her even when she would lose her temper and bite him. Some part of Gideon seemed to know that Adalia hates that part of herself. The part that she describes as a monster. The part of her that would hurt others to relieve its hunger; that's when Gideon told her about him. About how his father was a fallen angel and how his mother was turned into a nephilim. He showed her the gifts it granted him that he was scared to show anyone else; and somehow that made her love him even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Nora<strong>

The pain was numbing. It was constantly going and she couldn't stop it; as long as Cordelia was gone it would continue. Everytime she saw her chair in the dining room empty, or when she passed by her room; she would end up with a deep pain in her chest. Nora felt guilty for feeling this way when Patch was constantly trying to comfort her. She could see the look of exhaustion in his eyes and knew he felt the same way she did. Sometimes when they lay together in bed, they would just hold each other; doing there best to not fall apart when all they wanted to do was stop the suffering. She would sometimes wake up to hear Patch sobbing out Cordelia's name as he held her old plush angel. Patch had told her he hadn't been this empty ever since she had been kidnapped while she was pregnant. He thought he would never have to feel that pain again, that feeling of rotting from the inside out.

There had been times when Nora hated herself for not being there for her children. For not wanting to get up when she heard them crying for her. They would beg her to make something to eat, and she couldn't pull herself out of bed; the weight of her loss holding her would go days without eating. Weeks even. She just wasted away, enjoying the feeling of temporary death, before her nephilim side kicked in and she was revived. When she would die, it felt peaceful. She felt like she was going to sleep. There wouldn't be nightmares about her daughter, just the memories when her family was whole.

Never again would they be.


	8. Tough Love

I was scrubbing furiously at the fabric, trying to remove the crimson stain. It had been two years since I made the decision to run away with Alaric. At first everything was amazing. Alaric had gotten a job and we had gotten married. I was the perfect housewife. Everyday we showed our love to each other with little things. He would bring flowers on his way back from work and they were all lovely. Whenever we had gotten in a fight, there was always flowers in his hand when he would return.

Things were different when she had the triplets. They were all beautiful. I had two girls; Leona and Lotte. I had decided to name my son Archer. Leona had my grey eyes, but they were much _much _lighter; almost glowing. Her hair was blonde, probably a gene she shared with my sister Faida. Her hair had massive curls, but surprisingly no frizz like my mothers. She was gorgeous; her nose had a perfect shape along with her well shaped jaw. Her petal pink lips were full and soft. There was no doubt that she would attract many people. Lotte looked very different from her sister. Where her sister's hair was blonde and curly, hers was light brown and straight. Although her face had a different structure, she was incredibly beautiful like her sister. She had full pink lips, and soft green eyes. She looked a lot like Alaric. I guess that's why he favored her more than Leona. She had an animalistic side to her. Her cries would sometimes sound like howls. She would always rip her toys to shreds. I guess she was a little rough around the edges. Although she was stronger than her sister, it was nothing compared to her brother. Archer had a handsome curve to his brow. I can't remember where he had gotten that from. His blond hair was beautiful. In some ways it looked like spun gold. His eyes were the weirdest and most capturing about him. They were silver, platinum. They seemed to produce their own light. His skin radiated with power like his sisters. I could feel it like I felt around Dad and Jehoel. I thought with the added human DNA, they would have less power. Archer was different than his sisters in one major way; the rate he progressed. As they would be learning how to walk, he was learning how to improve his running speed. He could say full sentences before the age of one. He couldn't get damaged either; he seemed to like that. Once he had fallen down the stairs and continued to play when he reached the bottom. His strength was incredible. When he was learning how to cut his food into pieces, he broke through the plate, and the table. Whenever he was angry, his eyes glowed even more than they usually did. He had learned how to speak through thoughts too, and was a good help when it came to teaching the girls new things, seeing as he had already begun many skills. As much I loved him, he seemed to dislike his father. Alaric had a strained relationship with his son. Archer cried when he was born when Alaric held him. Over time, Alaric showed anger towards his own son. It made me sad that our family was divided.

Leona gifts were more mental. When she spoke through her mind, she made you feel everything she felt. When she cried, I would start to cry. I shared her nightmares and dreams. There was one thing that Leona could control that her siblings couldn't; heat. She was born with a warm temperature. Sometimes when I went to grasp her hands, I would get burned. The fire that I would light on candles would intensify at her presence. I had never heard of a nephilim or fallen angel ever being able to do such a thing; but it wasn't like I could go and ask my parents.

When the triplets had turned a couple of months old, that's when she noticed the change in Alaric. He would come home smelling like alcohol. He would say horrible things to her, but would apologize soon after. I would think he would stop acting this way towards me because for a day or two, it was like we were back in high school. Sometimes he would blame me for his stress, saying that I was too demanding. That I spent our money like I breathed air. The more time we spent together, the more heat our fights carried. I remember the first time he had shoved me. He had started yelling at me for burning the food that he had worked hard for, which was not true because I had a fortune in my secret bank account. Our house was beautiful and large, yet he still yelled at me for burning a simple meal, like we were on our last dime. I reached for the fridge to grab some frozen food to prepare and he shoved me away. That night he cried over how he couldn't control his anger and that he was sorry. So was I. A couple more fights and that's when he slapped me. It was another meaningless argument he had started with me. He was just yelling at me and when I spoke up, he slapped me hard across the face. I gasped at his cruelty and grabbed the kids and left to stay at a hotel. He had followed me and begged me to come back, saying he would die without me; so I went with him. It was much worse after that. Instead of yelling at me, he would hit me. Although the bruises healed quickly, the hurt I felt inside didn't. He always brought flowers though.

Last night was our worst night yet. He had beat me to the ground in front of the children. He started kicking me until I could feel my ribs cracking. He left me like that as if I was some bug he had squashed. My nose had bled all over my shirt; yet another reason for him to be angry with me. My lip was swollen and torn. I could barely breath without feeling pain in my ribs. I remembered seeing my babies crying after Alaric had left me on the floor and left. I could feel Leona's worry for me. She was wondering why daddy had hit me. Archer's mental age made him understand that what his father had done was wrong. When he visited his friends houses for playdates, their parents would always be kind and loving. Through all the pain and suffering, my heart was still linked with Alaric's; and that's why I'm here now, scrubbing the blood out of my clothes. I heard a soft knock on the door and there he was. Flowers were in his hand and he looked like a nervous wreck. Somehow all the pain that I went through made it all worth these little moments of happiness. The moments when I would have him and his love was stronger than his fists. When his love was stronger than the animalistic side of him. It was times like this when I wished Jehoel was still with me, but I had fired him as my guardian angel. He wasn't allowed to intervene with my future. I knew that in a couple of hours, I would be begging for him to save me again. The pain scared me.

I knew that tonight was going to be the same as last night, but I was going to make the most of the love he showed now.


	9. Enough

I was done. I couldn't live like this. I was tired of feeling like shit all the time. I was tired of being thrown to the ground and beaten, not knowing when he would grow tired, or if he had to wash my blood from his hands. This wasn't real love. This was abuse. The flower petals that littered the floor reminded me of how he wasn't going to change. It would only get worse. Yesterday he had raised a hand to Leona. He said it was because she was demanding too much of his attention. She was only trying to give him a fathers day present that she had made him at preschool; it was a drawing that her teacher had put in a picture frame. Alaric pulled the picture out of her little hands and threw it against the wall; glass was everywhere. He slapped her, Leona's blonde hair pooled around her as she fell to the floor with a thud. Tears had formed in her silver eyes as she held them in; she knew that if she cried, he would slap her again like he had seen him do to me several times. I could feel her betrayed feelings. I knew he was a horrible person for beating me, But I never thought he would go so low as to hit his own child. I ran up to her, checking to make sure she was okay. I felt like I had failed at protecting my children at that moment. A mother was supposed to keep her children safe, and here I was, living with the man who wasn't afraid to slap his five year old daughter. I picked my little girl up and took her to her and Lotte's bedroom.

The kids were already five years old and their cribs had turned into small beds. There were so many times that I would sing my children to sleep after they had seen their father beat me. Looking back at my daughter, I could see her red cheek turning purple. I vowed at that moment that he would never get to see his children again after that. If he could not act like a father, he wasn't going to be one. A father is supposed to love his daughter, not make her feel scared and in pain. I felt so weak recalling the time that Archer had pulled Alaric off of me when he was beating me. My five year old son could be a better man than his father. Alaric would constantly be snapping at the children. Yelling at them for chewing too loudly, or forgetting to put their toothbrush away. _For goodness sake! They were only five! _Because of me, my children had grown up in fear. Fear that one day their father wouldn't stop beating their mother. Fear that one day it was only going to be him that they had left. I was certain they hated their father. They would only call for me when they had a nightmare, and Alaric would say that I was turning the kids against him. He didn't even like the children. He only saw them as his property; and what was his was his and his only. Sometimes the kids would start crying for me in their room and Alaric held me down so I couldn't get to them saying they needed to grow up. That they were only doing this so that they could prove that they had control over me instead of him. When I looked at Alaric, I saw a monster. His hair was wild and his eyes were always bloodshot with a hangover. Sometimes he would go without shaving and his stubble made him look like a drunk, which he was. There was no love in his eyes when he looked at me anymore; only hatred. The way he went out every night and would beat and yell at me made him more animal than human. The man in front of me wasn't the man who had kissed me across the car. He wasn't the man who took me on picnics. He instead was the man who took pleasure from my pain. The man who broke his wife's arm on more than one occassion, seeing it as the only true way of punishing me for not efficiently performing my wifely duties. I wouldn't let him touch me again. I wouldn't let him see me or _my _children again. He didn't deserve to call them his when he had showed them nothing but hatred their entire life.

I grabbed both Leona's and Lotte's backpacks and stuffed them with clothes and their favorite stuffed animals. Today was the day that I left that monster. I ran across the hall to Archer's room and did the same to his backpack.

"Mom what are you doing?" He asked in the tone of a ten year old.

"We're leaving, but we have to hurry before your father comes home. We have maybe an hour." I told him. He nodded his head and helped me carry Leona and Lotte's backpack to the van. I ran back to the house and grabbed some photo albums of the kids. I buckled the kids in their booster seats and felt fearful, knowing that if Alaric had come back now, he would beat me into wishing for mortality.

Before pulling out of the driveway I pulled off my wedding ring, throwing it in the road as I sped off into the night. I knew I had to go home. That was where I was truly safe. That was where I knew that if and when my father found out about the abuse, he would rip Alaric to shreds. It was so easy to see what had been going on because scars marked my creamy skin. There was a deep scar on my arm from when Alaric had beat me with a hanger and the wire had stabbed me. I would show my family what he had done to me through the birthmark on my back that allowed people to visit my memories. They would see the fear that plagued me when I lived there in that prison. They would see all the times I had been left on the floor after a vicious beating while Alaric would run off into the night.

I looked into the rearview mirror and saw my little angels peacefully sleeping. I could feel the safety that Leona felt away from her father. Her blonde hair was sprawled across the seat as she slept. Archer sat between his sisters with his hands holding on to both of theirs. Lotte whimpered in her sleep. It must have been a nightmare. She woke up with a look of panic, but when she saw that we were still driving, her thoughts were eased and she fell back asleep laying her head on her brothers.

My phone had buzzed repeatedly that night. I knew that it was Alaric. It scared me when he started calling me a couple hours ago; it meant he knew that we had left. It took a lot of strength to not imagine him in his car right now chasing after me; which he probably was. I couldn't back out now. I wouldn't let myself go back to that monster knowing what I was returning to. I would be returning to the everyday beatings. I would return to constantly being yelled at. I would be returning to laying down on my bed as he violated me. I would be returning to hell; because that's what it was. He made death seem like a beautiful release from the pain of living with him.

I knew that when I returned home, things would never be the same; but at least my family would be safe.


	10. Say hi

**Nora **

I was laying down on the floor of the living room with my family as we watched a movie. It had been a while since we had done this. The last time we did this was when Cordelia was still with us. It felt nice. A lot had changed since she disappeared. Gideon was already married and had a child. Adam had declared his love for a nephilim girl, Gretchen. Although it was a shock to Patch and I, we soon accepted her into the family. She was gorgeous. She had bronze colored hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. I knew that one day Adam and her would have a child because he wasn't nephilim, and there for their child wouldn't turn out like Marcy had. Caleb had bought a home for him and his pregnant girlfriend Vera. At first it was difficult to adjust to her because she was human, but Caleb was able to use one of his many gifts to stop her aging. He had almost killed her, but she wanted this. Vera couldn't bare the thought of leaving Caleb and any immortal children they conceived. Faida was travelling the world with some cursed one. All she knew was that not only was he a beast at night as he roamed the forest, but under the bed according to her daughter. Ariel had a child, the father out of the picture. Lana was working her way at becoming a doctor. Stephen was engaged to a girl named Kiera who also shared the same characteristics as Adalia, and was a police officer. It was funny to think that he would spend a portion of his eternity sorting through paperwork and arresting drunks. Michael and Angela were doing well in school and had made many friends. Micah had just gotten enrolled in preschool.

Patch's head tilted up, possibly his sensitive hearing was picking up some sounds she couldn't hear.

_What is it Patch? _I asked.

_I don't know. I can hear a car door shutting and I can hear children. I feel power radiating off of some of them. There is four of them... One adult and three kids... they're walking up to the front door-_

I suddenly heard a knock and knew it was the people Patch had been hearing. I cautiously walked up to the front door, fearing an attack. I opened the door and was greeted by a pair of grey eyes. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I blinked my eyes quickly, making sure this wasn't an illusion. When my brain registered the girl in front of me was my daughter, I shrieked with joy and pulled her into my arms. I could hear the gasps behind me from the rest of my family as they saw what was happening. My daughter was back. She was home again. I pulled back and gave her a one over. She looked like hell. I could see scars on her arms and a fading bruise on her cheek. I looked down and saw what Patch ment as children. There were two girls and a boy. They both had a clear resemblance to Cordelia. The boy looked like an angel. His golden hair and shockingly silver eyes gave him little resemblance to his grandfather. Both girls were stunningly beautiful. Their faces didn't look the same. One of the girls had a soft jaw and high cheekbones while the other had a sharp angles that resembled a sculpture. Where one had blonde hair, the other had light brown hair. Where one had eyes that matched her brothers, the other had emerald green eyes. They looked terrified.

"I missed you so much Mom." Cordelia sobbed into her mother's chest. I held my daughter tight, fearing she would leave me again. Patch ran up and held her with me. I felt a strong force push me back as I looked down and saw the little boy move Patch and I away from his mother.

"Don't touch my mommy!" He yelled as he nuzzled his face into her leg. I felt a sudden fear for my daughter. I didn't know where it came from. It seemed to have been forced upon me.

"Leona, sweety calm down. They won't hurt us." Cordelia said to one of the little girls. My sudden fear had calmed down once Cordelia said that. Weird. Patch looked at his granddaughter and held her hand. I remembered he had done this to our children when they were little when he wanted to know what was bothering them. Leona's eyes grew wet as tears slid from them as she continued her silent conversation with Patch. It had been around five minutes when Patch pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair, whispering comforting thoughts to her. She held on to Patch like she had never felt safe before.

"He can't hurt you honey. I won't let him." I could hear Patch whisper to her. I looked at Cordelia and without a second to think, she grabbed my arm and rested it on her birthmark.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry Alaric please forgive me!" Cordelia cried as Alaric struck her. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I watched as that monster beat my daughter like a savage. His fist were covered with her blood. I could see my grandchildren crying as they watched the horrific beating take place. <em>

* * *

><p>I pulled out of memory with a gasp. I couldn't watch anymore of it. I couldn't stand to see someone hurt my daughter. To watch her beautiful face be riddled with bruises. It pained me to think that while I was with the man I loved, she was being constantly beaten by a man who was supposed to love her. When Cordelia wrapped me in her arms, I realized I was shaking.<p>

"Don't worry Mom, he can't hurt me anymore." She whispered. She thought I was scared? Far from it actually. I was shaking to the brim with rage. I wanted to end that coward. I didn't care if he was my best friend's son; he was going to pay for what he had done. I wanted nothing more than to end his existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Cordelia<strong>

It had been five years since I felt safe. Since I felt protected. I was so happy to see my family again! It was great to finally see my nieces and nephews. I never thought in the eternity that I'd live that I would see Caleb be so happy to see me. He was actually crying and didn't want to let me go for a long time. I loved teasing him about settling down and becoming a father. When I imagined his girlfriend, I imagined some Victoria's Secret model, instead I was met with an average looking girl. She didn't look like the girls Caleb liked to mess around with. She didn't have big boobs, a perfect face, and a slim body. Her cleavage was ordinary, her face was beautiful, but her large glasses captured most of the attention. Although her body wasn't slim, her hips were wide and she was sporting the pregnancy glow. I wondered what their child would look like; maybe it would have her brown hair, or hopefully her bluish-green eye color. Ariels child looked like a little clone of her. Anastasia was her name. She reminded me of when Ariel was a baby. She was always giggling and smiling. Looking at Gideon's son made my eyes well up with tears. He was so damn cute. I wiggled around in his little blanket while I held him. John was what they had named him. It suited him. I could see he had light brown eyes and Gideon's reddish-brown hair. Gideon's wife was gorgeous in that mysterious way. Her skin was hardened and flawless. I was informed that this was due to the spread of demon diseases. He had run into her while tracking where they were coming from. Adam introduced me to _the love of his eternal life _Gretchen. I laughed at how lovey dovey they were together. Although I had never been close to Faida, I wished she was here so that I could hug her. I missed hearing her criticize my fashion sense. Stephen and his fiance Kiara looked perfect for each other. Like Gideon's wife Adalia, Kiara also had that certain spread of disease. Unlike the rest of my siblings, Lana seemed to be doing just fine on her own; but of course I could tell she was lying so I pressed harder and found out she was seeing a fallen angel. _Great_. My children were loving the attention they received from their many aunts and uncles.

"Um, Cordelia?" Caleb asked me.

"What?"

"I think your daughter just burned me." He spoke in concern.

"Oh yeah I forgot to share that about her." I said stupidly. Dad looked at Leona curiously, looking at her as if she was a specimen.

"Does she do stuff like that a lot?" Dad asked inquisitively. He had his hand on his chin as he gazed at my daughter.

"Yeah. The older she gets, the more control she has over things like flames and temperature." I spoke, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Interesting." He said, his hand still on his chin. Leona shifted uncomfortably at all the attention. I gave her a reassuring smile and she calmed; the tension in the room being as relieved as she was. "I was surprised to find out your children were as powerful as they were. With them being part human, I would have thought that it would have diluted a little bit of their powers." Dad spoke softly.

"If any of my children are of interest, it is Archer you should keep your attention on. His mental maturity is well passed his physical age. His strength is incredible." I told my father.

"I'll be sure to advert my interest in him tomorrow; right now, I just want you guys to get some well deserved rest. You've had a long five years Cordelia, and the angels above know that I won't be able to sleep until...until that _monster.. _pays for what he did to you and the children." He vowed.

"How did you find out?" I whispered.

"Leona. When I saw how scared she was of me, or how she looked frightened by your brothers, I asked her what was wrong. Unlike you, I didn't have to touch her birthmark for her to show me the memories... I could feel the pain she felt when he hit her. I could feel her fear when she saw him attacking you. She was scared of men because of what that man did to you. She thought we were going to do the same. When I hugged her for the first time, I could feel her letting go. It was like for the first time in her life she had felt safe." My dad spoke with pain. I held Lotte in my arms, she shifted at the thought of her father. My Dad's eyes went to her and he stared at her for a while. I could only wonder what he was thinking.

"When I'm around her, I don't sense the same power I do with Leona and Archer. It feels more primal than heavenly. It's like seeing a wild animal; you can sense the power it carries and you know not to mess with it. Like I said though, I'll only start my investigation tomorrow because I can already see how exhausted you are." Dad said. It was only then that I could feel the ache in my bones and the weight of my eyelids gaining that I felt exhausted. My father helped me carry my kids to my room while everyone else either went home or to their own rooms. Before I opened my bedroom door, I turned to face my dad again.

"Daddy.." I whispered, letting my head fall to his chest. The last time I had called my dad that was when I was around six. "What if he comes back and takes my babies?" I feared.

"Don't worry Cordelia. There is someone looking out for you. He's been waiting to see you ever since I told him today that you had returned." He spoke with a smile. I didn't really know what that meant, but I gave my dad one last hug and took my children to my room. I was surprised to see that my parents had laid air mattresses on the floor for the kids. I sang them a song so they would drift off to sleep.

I felt his presence in the room before I saw him. I turned around to see Jehoel. I ran into his arms and he cradled me. I didn't think I would ever let another man besides the ones in my family hold me like that, but here I was; wrapped in his embrace never wanting to let go. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"There are some people I would like you to meet."


	11. New father

**Jehoel**

I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. Impossible. I didn't think; I didn't know that an angel could even _have _a family. There was no doubt that these children were mine. Well, all but one, but it didn't bother me. If she was her mothers daughter, I would love her none the less. I felt a pull to them. At that moment, I just wanted to hold them all in my arms. The boy looked exactly like me. He had my golden hair, but I had yet to see his eyes. One of the girls looked like him, but the other one looked dramatically different from the both of them. I leaned closer to the boy and brushed his golden locks out of his face. His eyes fluttered open and I looked at the stunningly familiar silver in them. Confusion crossed the little boys face as he looked at me in silence. I felt the urge to hold him in my arms; so I did just that. The child didn't protest as I held him. From his height and weight, I could tell he was around Micah's age. The little boy held onto me as if he was scared that I would leave him. I would never leave him.

"I didn't think he would take such a liking to you Jehoel." Cordelia said from behind me.

"What's his name?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Archer." She spoke. So that's what my sons name was. Archer.

"And the others?" I asked.

"The one with blonde hair is Leona, and the one with light brown hair is Lotte." She stated.

"Those are beautiful names." I complimented. I looked into Cordelia's eyes and I could see the shadows that were cast under them. She looked awful. There were visible scars on her skin. Scars that hadn't been there before. I would ask about them later, but not now, she looked exhausted.

"Cordelia, you should sleep."I told her.

"I can't. I'm so scared that while I sleep, he will take my babies." She whispered.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything for you if it means you will feel safe." I promised.

"Hold me while I sleep." She pleaded. I put the little boy down on the air mattress and guided Cordelia to her bed. She laid on the side closest to the children, and I laid next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. After a couple minutes, her breathing seemed to slow. Her muscles started to relax until she was soft in my arms. I could finally calm down now. I knew that if anyone would try to break into the room, my heightened senses would pick up their presence before they could even come near us. I closed my eyes listening to the steady breathing of the woman I loved.

* * *

><p>I felt someone moving on the bed and opened my eyes to see the children bouncing on the mattress. The suddenly stopped when they saw me. The blonde haired children scooted between Cordelia and I. Lotte waited patiently at the foot of the bed, until I smiled at her and she joined her siblings. The little girl, Leona, seemed to find my hair color interesting. She ran her hands through my hair and I could sense she was making a connection. Leona looked between her brother and I and interest sparked in her light grey eyes. The sunlight that streamed through the windows gave her a heavenly glow. I got off the bed and the children followed me onto the floor. I had an idea.<p>

Although it was true that I could indeed control fire, I could also control sunlight. I focused on the light that shined through the window, and I pulled it towards us. I bent the light in my hands and held it out to the children. I was amazed out how Leona could move it from my hands, but Archer had a little more difficulty. When Lotte touched it, it vanished from her hands and resumed its place shining through the window. She looked shocked at first; trying to figure out what she had done. I didn't want to give her too much time to think about so I picked her up and gave her a piggyback ride. I had never hear a child squeal with such joy and delight. Leona and Archer chased me around while Lotte pulled on my golden locks of hair. I hadn't realized how much noise we were making until I saw Cordelia stir awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Cordelia<strong>

I woke up to the sounds of the children cheering and running around. I opened my eyes and saw them playing with Jehoel. It looked so natural for them to be playing with him. He had Lotte on his back and Leona and Archer were begging for a turn. In the day that Jehoel had learned about the children, he showed more love for them then Alaric ever had. My attraction for him had awakened when I saw the tender way he held Lotte and the way he smiled at Leona and Archer. Jehoel pulled Lotte from off his back to where he cradled her in his big arms and he dipped her heads towards the ground and then back up to him.

"Again!" Lotte squealed. Her face was burning read from the head rush. Jehoel did as she asked and she couldn't stop laughing. He set her down and I laughed at how funny she walked from all the dizziness.

"Looks like Mommy's awake." Jehoel said. I could see the smile plastered on his face that showed he enjoyed playing with the kids as much as they did with him. Archer held his hand as he walked towards me. It stunned me at how much they looked alike; even though Jehoel wasn't the father. Archer looked like his younger double. It could have been possible that he was his father if we had ever been intimate, but we hadn't.

"Mom, can this guy be our father instead of Alaric." Archer spoke in a mature tone; even though his voice was high pitched. I looked up at Jehoel and the smile still remained on his face.

"Sure. Why not?" I said while looking at Jehoel.

"So can you be my father now? I actually look more like you than Alaric." Archer said, turning his attention to Jehoel. Leona and Lotte looked at him with the same questioning expression.

"I would love that." Jehoel said with tenderness.


	12. The Father I Couldn't Be

**Patch**

"So, being that you have no ability that exceeds physical and mental strength, do you think that Alaric could have something to do with Leona's gifts?" I asked.

"No. The only fire that he had was inside him." Cordelia said. We were in the kitchen while Jehoel was outside playing with the kids. Nora was sitting in the chair next to us as we discussed the children.

"Do you ever wonder why Leona and Archer have blond hair?" I asked Cordelia.

"I just figured it was on Mom's side of the family that she got it from; considering Faida has blond hair too." She replied. I glanced at Nora and I could see her worried expression. We hadn't told any of the kids that Faida was their half sister.

"Of course! How could I have forgotten?!" I said, increasing my volume and added some fake laughs.

_Tone it down!_ I heard Nora think.

"Um, okay." Cordelia said while her cheeks flushed.

"I don't think even you guys were that strong when you were five; and now Archer can break through a wall. This is all _very _perplexing." I said while stroking my chin; my brows furrowed in thought.

"I'm as lost as you are Dad." My daughter said while looking down at her knees.

"It's okay sweety, we'll figure this out someday. All that matters is that you have three beautiful healthy kids. Maybe a little to health, but thats all that matters." I said.

"You know you _can _call them your grandchildren, right?" Cordelia said with a smirk.

"I'm too young to be a Grandpa!" I argued.

"Patch hunny, you're more than a thousand years old, I think you could be someone's ancestor." Nora said with her hand on my wrist.

"So can they call you _Grandma _now Angel?" I teased. I could see Nora creased and I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Okay you made your point! Cordelia, I think your father was trying to say that it would look suspicious to call people that don't look a day over twenty _Grandma _and _Grandpa_." Nora explained to Cordelia. When I looked at Nora, I could still see the same girl I sat by in school. I couldn't believe that her true age was forty, but I didn't want to be the one to remind her. Whenever we would have date night, I looked like a twenty something year old taking advantage of a teenager!

"Hey just think, one day we'll be _great-_grandparents." I said with a smirk. Nora looked at me in horror. "Well it's bound to happen, I know that all of our grandchildren are going to look like their face was designed by the big man himself." I said.

"I hope they don't turn out like me." Cordelia said with shame.

"Sweety, that's how your mother was." I responded.

"Really?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. Though she won't admit it, she fell for me the instant she saw me in seated next to her in school." I said with confidence.

"Wasn't that when you wanted to kill me though?" Nora teased. I cringed at the awful memory.

"Keep it up or my celibacy will." I threatened.

"Oh it's on." Nora challenged. "Just wait till you see the new Victoria's Secret pajamas I picked out!" She laughed.

"I give you a week Angel before you're practically begging for me to-"

"Mom! Dad! I know you guys have the sex drives of teenagers, but can you _not do this in front of your daughter_!" Cordelia shouted with embarrassment.

"She takes after you, Angel." I said to Nora with a smile.

"In a good or bad way?" Said Nora with a glare. _If looks could kill..._

"Good way." I said without pausing to think.

"So uh..I just wondering...how do you think about me moving out? Jehoel will be with me and the kids at all times!" Cordelia asked warily.

"Absolutely not Cordelia." I said with a stern face.

"Patch, maybe we should let her find her own place." Nora said quietly.

"Why Angel? We _just _got her back! What if we're not there for her when she needs us! I can't let her get hurt again!" I yelled. I bowed my head in shame. My sudden volume decreased to a mere whisper as my guilt replaced it." ...I was supposed to protect her. I was supposed to keep her safe. I was supposed to be in the waiting room of the hospital when she was having _our _grandchildren. I was the one who was supposed to make sure that the first time that _bastard even yelled at her_, would be the _last _time he breathed air into the world. I was supposed to be her _father _Nora. I _wasn't _supposed to fail her..." I felt a hand grab mine. Thinking it was Nora, I was surprised to look up and see Cordelia.

"Dad, none of this was your fault. _It was mine. _I could have called you guys the first time he ever made me feel unsafe. I let it go on so long that I forgot what being loved felt like. I forgot that I had a family at home that would gladly show the love that Alaric didn't. You shouldn't feel guilty Dad; if anything you should feel anger towards me. I ran away from you guys because I was scared of what you would say about the children. You taught me so much Dad, and I threw it all away when I packed my suitcase and got in the car with Alaric." Cordelia said with shame. I could see that her eyes were already red from the tears that were forming in them. I pulled her into my arms and I kissed her forehead.

"Don't you ever for a second think this is your fault Cordelia Cipriano. You didn't ask to get pregnant at seventeen; and you sure as hell didn't ask for any abuse Alaric gave you." I said in a stern voice. I could feel her sob against me, like she did when she was younger. The last time she held on to me like this was when she was six and she compelled the ice cream man. She thought must have been angry at her then, just like she thinks I'm angry at her now.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Cordelia sobbed as she held on to me tight. Daddy?

"Don't worry Cordelia. Daddys got you. I'm here sweetheart. Daddy won't leave you again." I whispered as I stroked her back. It was these moments where I truly felt like I've changed. I wasn't the man who hurt and killed countless amounts of people. I was the man who would give up anything to protect the ones he loved.

_Anything. _


End file.
